


Sarah Jane Sullivan

by Newgirl25



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgirl25/pseuds/Newgirl25
Summary: Sarah jane and Harry Sullivan vacation





	Sarah Jane Sullivan

harry Sullivan how could he believe that the woman he loved would love him as well.he thought the space alien had taken her heart and wooed her with all the adventures. all harry could offer her is an ordinary life style. but Sarah Jane felt the same way for him.he asked her out after the doctors last trip with her.she related the only other person that could pick her up was him.they knew the existence of aliens and had shared memories that others would not believe.harry asked her to marry him and she accepted . he wanted to give her a trip to remember. thankfully the brigadier granted him time off.but all he could afford was to rent a van and take a trip through out the country. sarah jane i want to continue the adventures with you and although i cannot take you among the stars this ill have to do.she laughed seeing the van.oh harry this is absolutely thoughtful.but we will spend the night in a hotel or something? well yes of course i have the whole trip planned out my lady. harry stopped teasing.i may not be the doctor but-   
you’re a doctor a kind and thoughtful person i don’t need the doctor so stop comparing your self. i choose you. right he said while clearing his throat.well after you.where are we going? that a secret.you can’t keep secrets harry I’m your wife now. okay ill be vague then. some place nice. is this a guessing game?get your things come on. she handed him her bags and he stored them in the back.okay i trust you. he kissed her hand in response.he told her they where going to travel around the country.how exciting. unfortunately there hotel reservations were made incorrectly and would have to stay in the van for a couple of days. the police thought it was suspicious activity when they didn’t spend the night in the hotel.they knocked on the van door and harry opened it. yes officer is there a problem?there is a rule here if you don’t pay you have to leave. what are your names by the way?don’t tell him harry thanks a lot Sarah Jane. and what would be your last names said the officer/ harry put his palm to his face and answered Sullivan. please sir we didn’t know we well leave now .very well then said the officer.he called us hippies we are not hippies. seems like it to me teased Sarah Jane.your journalism skills will come in handy. you don’t mean that this is an investigation?would it mean that you don’t want to go to this adventure with me?of course i do.just like old times.


End file.
